1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held computers, and more particularly to a hand held computer bearing advertising indicia, the hand-held computer being designed to be distributed at large events such as conferences, conventions, and sporting events. The hand-held computer is preferably used in conjunction with an alphanumeric indicator uniquely associated with a conference attendee or athletic participant.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers are well known in the art. Laptop computers have shrunk to the size of small notebooks, and they contain the processing power of much larger desktop models. Palm-top computers are also well known, offering users limited word processing and email retrieval capabilities. While laptop computers perform their jobs well, they are also very expensive. Palm-top computers are also relatively expensive. Palm-top computers also suffer from the drawback that, in attempting to meet the needs of many, they often do not meet the needs of anyone to great satisfaction. For all practical purposes, most palm-top computers are primarily used as personal organizers.
The prior art teaches portable computers used to store and track data. However, the prior art does not teach a portable computer that bears advertising, making the computer uniquely suitable for large scale distribution at conferences, conventions, and large sporting events. The prior art also does not disclose the use of a hand-held computer in conjunction with an alphanumeric indicator uniquely associated with a conference attendee or athletic participant. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a conference communication facilitator system that includes a communication facilitator assembly and a method of using the facilitator assembly to improve data dissemination at conferences, conventions, sports events, and similar gatherings. The conference communication facilitator includes both a hand-held computer and an alphanumeric indicator uniquely associated with individuals at the event. The hand-held computer has a computer housing shaped to fit within a user""s hand. The computer housing contains a microprocessor, a memory means for storing data, an initial data input means for inputting data into the memory means, a display means for displaying the data, a data manipulation means for manipulating the data. The computer housing bears an advertising indicia. The revenues generated from the sale of advertising indicia facilitates mass production and wide distribution of the hand-held computer for a variety of uses. The hand-held computer is preferably used in conjunction with a plurality of alphanumeric identifiers. In its preferred embodiment, the hand-held computer is used as a conference communication facilitator system for facilitating interaction with a conference attendee. The conference communication facilitator system is used by a user to retrieve data about a conference attendee with reference to an alphanumeric identifier displayed on an identification badge worn by the conference attendee. The conference communication facilitator system includes an identification badge worn by each of the conference attendees, the identification badge displaying the alphanumeric identifier in oversized and bold print to allows easy identification of the conference attendee. The conference communication facilitator system further includes a hand-held computer containing data about all of the conference attendees. The alphanumeric identifier is included in the data stored in the hand-held computer, thereby allowing the user to quickly reference relevant data.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a conference communication facilitator system having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a hand-held computer used in conjunction with an identification badge bearing an alphanumeric identifier, the combination providing data that is easy to reference to a specific conference attendee.
A further objective is to provide a method for distributing data using a hand-held computer bearing advertising indicia.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.